The End
by Wedjat
Summary: Tensions rise in South Park with the appearance of foreign exchange students and Stan's inevitable move.  The entire town is thrown into turmoil and the stage is set for a final confrontation between Kyle and Cartman.
1. Mercy

**A/N: **Hello South Park fans :) so I had this story idea, and I'm not sure what you all will think of it, but I thought I'd give it a try. This is my first attempt at a South Park story, so keep that in mind.

Despite appearances in this first chapter, this story is actually a bit more centered around Kyle and Kenny...THIS IS NOT A SLASH FIC. Just thought I'd throw that out there. Though there will be a potentially surprising pairing. I won't say any more than that.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Fifth grade. It was supposed to be some sort of big deal, right? It was the last year before middle school. Even then it seemed like any other day as each student prepared for the very first day of the school year.

Stan Marsh rested his chin on his fist and glared at the floor of the school auditorium as Mr. Mackey droned on about the importance of their fifth grade year. His friends seemed equally uninterested in what the guidance counselor had to say. Kyle Broflovski sat in the same position as Stan and Kenny McCormick and Eric Cartman were engaged in a game of "mercy."

"Ow, _ow, _Kenny, time out, time out!" Cartman whined as quietly as he could, but Kenny wasn't stupid enough to let up. The hooded blonde continued to twist Cartman's wrists and even chuckled as he did so. "Ow!"

"Say 'mercy'!" Kenny said, his speech muffled by his hood.

Cartman frowned defiantly. "Never," he whispered.

Kyle rolled his eyes and elbowed Stan, who smiled in return.

"Now children, I know that all of this may seem all stressful and stuff but don't panic, m'kay?" Mr. Mackey continued, unfazed by the obvious disinterest of his crowd. "It's a proven fact that suicide rates go up during school transitions, so don't go shooting your little brains out, m'kay?"

"Ow Kenny GOD DAMN IT! YOU WIN! YOU WIN!" Cartman bellowed angrily.

Kenny laughed. "Say it! Say it or I'll keep going!"

"…No," Cartman refused, but Kenny twisted his wrists again. "Keeeeeenny!"

The two oblivious boys continued as the entire auditorium turned to stare at them. Kyle gaped at the pair and Stan pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Before any thing else could be said or done between the two boys, Principal Victoria rushed over to them and forced them apart. Cartman massaged his wrists and glared at Kenny.

"Heh, guess what Kenny, I never said 'mercy' so I guess it's a tie!" Cartman shouted triumphantly.

Kenny crossed his arms angrily and said nothing as Principal Victoria dragged the two of them out of the auditorium.

"For goodness sakes, you are in fifth grade! You're almost in middle school! You two need to grow up…especially you, Eric!" Principal Victoria growled as they exited.

Stan sighed in exasperation and looked over at Kyle. Kyle shrugged.

"Serves those two right," Kyle whispered. "'Mercy' isn't exactly the best game to play when you're supposed to be quiet."

Stan smirked. "No kidding, but it's Cartman we're talking about…he's not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed and Kenny never backs down from a challenge."

Kyle leaned back in his chair. "How long can Mr. Mackey go on about fucking fifth grade? I don't see how it's that big a deal. It's just another year with Mr. Garrison."

Stan shrugged. "Middle school is going to be completely different, I hear there's no recess."

Kyle's eyes widened. "What? No recess? That's balls, dude!"

Stan nodded, but Mr. Garrison shushed them from the aisle before he could say anything else.

Kyle grinned and mouthed the word 'later' before turning his attention back to the stage. Stan smiled and followed his example.

After the assembly, Kyle and Stan walked to the cafeteria together. They passed Wendy Testaburger in the hallway, who waved and smiled sweetly at Stan. Stan blushed and waved back, causing the dark haired girl to turn to her friends and giggle.

Kyle shook his head in amusement as they passed through the double doors and into the cafeteria. Unsurprisingly, Cartman and Kenny were already waiting at their usual table.

"So, how much trouble did you guys get into?" Stan asked.

Cartman smirked. "I showed Principal Victoria my wrists and she saw how red they were, so Kenny gets two more days of after school detention than me."

Kenny was staring pointedly at the wall on his left in order to avoid meeting Cartman's gaze.

"What's wrong, Kenny? Now you're poor _and _you're in more trouble than me! How does it feel?" Cartman snickered.

Kyle frowned. "Dude, lay off."

Cartman raised his eyebrows. "Oh, yes, Jew boy, I have some news to share with you."

Kyle leaned forward. "What's that?"

"Because of some research I did, as well as a very professional and attractive presentation made for the South Park Community School Board, four foreign exchange students will be joining our class in a few weeks," Cartman said sweetly.

Kyle shrugged. "That's cool and all, but I don't understand how that news is supposed to interest me personally."

Cartman grinned. "Two of them are Palestinian, and the other two are German."

Kyle gaped at Cartman. "What?"

Cartman laughed. "Yes! The two natural enemies of the Jew: Palestinians and Germans, and they will both be attending our school! Isn't that cool Kyle?"

Kyle continued to stare at Cartman for a minute, dumbfounded, and then slammed his head onto the table.

Cartman cackled incessantly as Stan's eyes shot daggers at him. "You have a serious problem, Cartman," Stan muttered under his breath.

Cartman pretended to be offended. "What did I do wrong, Stan? I'm just trying to help kids from overseas to experience America and its splendid education programs."

"Yeah, you say that now, but I know you. Behind that chubby little face of yours, you're up to something," Stan growled accusingly.

Cartman stood up. "Whatever, I'll talk to you guys later, I need to see if I can copy Butters' homework."

Kenny finally turned around and stared at Cartman's back as he walked away. "It's the first day of school!"

Cartman turned around briefly. "Duh! I want to get a jumpstart on things. The relationship between a slacker and his answer donor is a delicate and complicated one. These things take time."

Kenny rolled his eyes as Cartman crossed the room to Butters' table. "Hey, Kyle, are you alright?" Kenny asked politely.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kyle mumbled against the surface of the table, his head still down. "Just give me a moment."

Stan placed a reassuring hand on his friend's back. "Don't mind him, Kyle, he's just an asshole. His plans never work, and I'm sure these new kids aren't as scary as Cartman hopes they will be."

Kyle slowly lifted his head and sighed. "I know, I know, but still, I wish Cartman would just give it up. I'm so sick of his blatant racism. It's not just the Jews he hates, it's…it's _everyone_. Everyone except himself."

Stan nodded. "He's a dick," he said bluntly, "a self-centered dick with a superiority-complex."

Kenny watched them go back and forth before speaking up. "Why do we hang out with him again?"

Stan laughed softly. "I honestly don't know. He makes things interesting sometimes."

Kyle shrugged. "Sometimes he isn't so bad." He frowned. "But that doesn't mean I don't hate him."

* * *

><p>The bus dropped the boys off at their stop and they began to walk home. Kyle and Cartman bickered, as per usual, and Kenny and Stan walked ahead, staying out of the conflict.<p>

"How is it even _possible _that Palestinians are coming to South Park? I can understand the Germans, but Israel is an ally of the U.S.!" Kyle exclaimed.

"You're fucking stupid," Cartman hissed, "the U.S. is trying to stay _neutral_. After arguing that it's only fair that we allow Palestinian foreign exchange students since we allow Israelis to come here, the Board of Education was quick to agree with me in order to avoid offending people."

"What about me, Cartman? What about offending me or endangering me?" Kyle shouted.

"They're kids, Kyle, Jesus Christ."

Kyle groaned and ran ahead. "Fuck you Cartman," he called over his shoulder. As he passed, he grabbed Stan's arm and pulled him along.

"Uh, bye Kenny!" Stan yelled. He heard the muffled reply and smiled before turning to look at Kyle. "Dude, are you alright?"

Kyle slowed down after getting ahead of Kenny and Cartman significantly. "No, not really. That fat ass is bringing those kids here specifically because they hate Jews. He even said so! He said they were the natural enemies of the Jew!" Kyle sighed. "I'm nervous, Stan."

Stan shrugged. "I agree with you, Cartman did say those things, but they _are _just kids. What could they possibly be capable of?"

Kyle stopped walking abruptly. He looked over at Stan and frowned. "I don't know man, we've been capable of a hell of a lot, and we're 'just kids.'"

Stan nodded. "I guess, but not all kids are like us," he winked at his super best friend. "The Germans shouldn't be much of a problem anyway, just because their grandparents or great grandparents were Nazis doesn't mean _they _are."

Kyle looked away. "I guess…maybe."

"But as for those Palestinians…just make sure you don't get too close to them, I hear they like to strap bombs to their chests," Stan said as he began to pull Kyle forward again.

Kyle gaped at him. "Not funny, man," he muttered.

Stan laughed. "Okay, okay, sorry," he said between laughs.

The two friends continued to walk until they came upon Kyle's house. Kyle walked up the steps of his porch to the front door and turned to wave good-bye to Stan before going inside. Stan waved back and then continued on his way, smiling.

Stan stuck his hands in his pockets and continued on his way to his own house. He looked up at the sky happily, knowing that his fifth grade year was going to be one for the books. He had the coolest friends in the world, and Kyle was the absolute best of them all.

He hopped up the steps to his house and walked inside. Before he could hang up his coat and hat, however, he noticed his entire family sitting on the couch.

"Um, what's going on?" Stan asked worriedly.

"Stan, honey, we need to tell you something," Sharon said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Stan walked over to them and stood in front of the couch. Randy had his arm around Sharon's shoulders; Grandpa Marvin sat in his wheel chair next to them, and on the other side of her parents sat Shelley, who refused to look directly at Stan.

"Randy…" Sharon whispered. "Go ahead."

Randy cleared his throat. "Uh, son, uh…I was told today that…um…" Randy scratched his head. "I'm being relocated to a lab down in New Mexico. It's higher pay, and there's more to do out there, and…"

Stan gawked at his dad in shock. "W-what?"

Sharon sighed. "We're leaving South Park, honey. At the end of your first semester we're going to move down to New Mexico."

Stan shook his head. "No! You can't do this to me!" He glared at them. "My life here is great! I love it here, you can't do this!"

Randy frowned. "It's not up to you, Stan!"

Stan looked down at the floor. "But…but what about Kyle and Wendy? And Kenny? Hell, I'd even miss Cartman..."

Sharon got up and knelt in front of her son. "I know, sweetie, I know it's hard, but you don't have a choice…"

"Let me stay with Kyle! Please! I'm sure his parents would be cool with it!" Stan exclaimed.

Sharon shook her head. "No, Stanley, you're staying with your family and that's final!"

Stan backed away. "I…I…" He tried not to cry. He really tried. "I fucking hate all of you!"

Leaving behind his shocked parents, Stan ran up to his bedroom and slammed the door. He leapt onto his bed and wept into his pillow. He couldn't wrap his head around it: he was leaving. He would be in a completely different state.

He wasn't sure if he'd ever see his friends ever again. He'd have to break up with Wendy. He knew it'd be best to do it long before he broke the news that he was moving, that way it wouldn't hurt her as bad…

Stan didn't even want to think about telling Kyle, but he couldn't help it as his friend's face slipped into his mind's eye. He could imagine the look of hurt that would come over Kyle, and it scared him.

It was all too much, and Stan slammed his head against his pillow multiple times in frustration.

"…Shtan?"

Stan rolled over and sat up straight in surprise. He hadn't heard his sister come in. "Uh, yeah, what do you want Shelley?"

Shelley walked over and sat next to him on the bed. "I don't want to move either, Shtan."

Stan sighed. "Yeah…"

"What can we do?" Shelley asked, looking over at him expectantly. "You musht have shome short of plan, right?"

Stan shook his head. "No…no I don't."

"What about that fat friend of yours?"

Stan looked over at her. "His solutions would probably involve a felony."

Shelley scowled at him. "And you'd rather move to fucking New Mexico than commit a crime?"

Stan raised an eyebrow. "Well…yeah…I don't know."

Shelley jumped off the bed and walked to the doorway. "Jusht shomething to think about," she said angrily. She paused before leaving. "But if you do think of shomething…let me know. I want to help."

Shelley slammed the door shut, and Stan was alone with his thoughts again. He collapsed onto his pillow and stared up at the ceiling.

_What exactly am I willing to do to stay here? _Stan asked himself. _Or is the best thing to do just to go quietly?_


	2. Jew Have Got the Wrong Guy

_**Two Months Later…**_

_Sometimes I wonder why I even bother with this anymore. It doesn't fix anything. The people of South Park will always be stupid, and no matter what I do, things don't seem to get any better._

A dark figure was perched on the roof of Walgreens. Mysterion, the notorious hero of the city, kept vigilant watch over South Park as night fell.

_I stop one petty crime and another one on a much larger scale happens across town. I'm beginning to think this city is just as cursed as I am._

Mysterion's scowl deepened as his thoughts strayed to his curse. He still had no explanation for his powers or why he was the one who possessed them. There had been no new developments in the mystery since the battle with Cthulu.

Mysterion clenched his hand into a fist angrily. _Fucking Mint Berry Crunch, _he thought to himself for the millionth time, _maybe if he hadn't shown up…_

Mysterion didn't have time to finish that thought, however. Down below on the street, a familiar young girl had stepped into the path of a car. She was obviously lost in such deep thought that she didn't notice the drunken imbecile heading her way.

The young hero leapt into action. He slid down a pipe on the side of Walgreens and sprinted towards the girl, tackling her away from the oncoming vehicle.

"What the…?" the girl gasped.

Mysterion looked down into the face of Wendy Testaburger and scowled. "I do hope that whatever was on your mind was worth nearly killing yourself over," he growled as he pulled himself to his feet.

Wendy stared at him, wide-eyed. "You're Mysterion!"

Mysterion lowered his head courteously. "Yes, I am Mysterion."

Wendy smiled at him warmly. "You just saved my life," she said gratefully.

Mysterion shrugged. "It was no big deal," he said off-handedly and then turned his back on her.

Wendy frowned. "Wait! Can we talk for a minute?"

Mysterion rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for that, the city needs me." With that, Mysterion took off, quickly disappearing into an alley.

Wendy groaned as she ran after him. "If you haven't noticed, the city is dead! There is literally no one else around!"

Mysterion ignored her cries. The town was South Park after all, so there was always some sort of trouble going on.

Just as Wendy made it to the alleyway, she saw Mysterion's cape just as he climbed onto the roof above her. With a sigh, she quickly clambered up the ladder after him. Once at the top, she witnessed the young hero jump down to the roof of the building adjacent to the one she stood on. She was becoming extremely angry at that point. Just how long would the chase go on?

Frustrated, Wendy ran for the edge of the roof, but quickly changed her mind once she realized how far of a drop it was. She barely slowed down in time to not go hurdling over the edge, but her toes were teetering on the side of the roof. With a startled yell, Wendy fell, but luckily a pair of fairly strong arms was there to catch her.

"Do you have a death wish or something?" Mysterion muttered under his breath.

"I just need to talk to you!" Wendy cried out desperately as he set her on her feet.

Mysterion crossed his arms and looked at her skeptically. "Fine. Talk, but make it quick. I have to do a perimeter sweep of the entire town, and it's on you if someone gets hurt or killed."

Wendy rolled her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic. Look, I need to talk to you about Stan."

Mysterion raised his eyebrows. "I seriously don't have time to talk about Stan right now."

Wendy pushed Mysterion forcefully, surprising the hero with her strength. "Look, Kyle, he's your best friend, so you'll make time, you hear me?"

Mysterion suppressed a chuckle. _I almost forgot about when Kyle impersonated me and revealed himself, _he thought amusedly. _I guess no one ever filled her in on who I really am._

Wendy calmed herself, obviously taking Mysterion's silence as a sign that he was listening. "He has been acting really strangely lately. He keeps blowing me off to hang out with you guys, and I don't know, when he's with me it seems like he's hiding something. Do you have any idea what might be wrong with him?"

Mysterion sighed. "No, guys don't exactly talk about their feelings with each other. That's gay."

Wendy glared at him. "This isn't a joke, Kyle!"

"I'm aware that it's not a joke! I have no idea what's wrong with him! Stan is hypersensitive anyway, it could've been anything. Maybe he saw a squirrel get hit by a car or something!" Mysterion shouted angrily. "Why don't you go probe _him _about it instead? I have much more important things to do."

Wendy shook her head in disappointment. "He's your best friend, and this is how you react when something goes wrong in his life? Some friend you are!"

Mysterion got up in her face. "I just saved your life twice in the last ten minutes. I have saved countless citizens of this town, and I have done nothing but sacrifice for my friends. You have no idea what I have done for them, none of those assholes do either! So don't lecture me on being a good friend, because I would die for them if I had to, in fact…" Mysterion hesitated and then pulled away from Wendy. "Nevermind, just forget it, just fucking forget it, I have a town to protect."

Before Wendy could say anything, Mysterion threw himself from the roof of the building and into the night, leaving the young girl alone.

"Wow…" Wendy said breathlessly, a smile slowly creeping onto her face.

* * *

><p>The next morning, all four boys stood at the bus stop waiting. Stan eyed Kyle out of the corner of his eye warily, burdened with the secret of his move. Cartman and Kyle were debating over developments in China, and Kenny looked like he was about to pass out from exhaustion.<p>

"You're being paranoid, fat ass! China is not trying to take over Australia; they are buying land and mining companies to expand their corporations and resources!" Kyle shouted.

"That's what they _want_ you to think, Kyle, but they're _Chinese_. They're sneaky, smart bastards that are pulling one over on America!" Cartman declared passionately.

Kyle sighed. "Even if you were right, obviously America isn't oblivious; Obama is sending troops to Australia. Why do you always have to assume the worst of people?"

Cartman laughed. "Of course _you _would say that Kyle. Jews are the worst race of people in existence, so it's natural to assume that we normal people hate everyone to make you feel better."

Kyle frowned. "What the fuck? You _do _hate everyone!"

"Oh look," Stan said nonchalantly, "the bus is here. Thank God."

Kyle brushed by everyone and quickly climbed into the bus. Cartman followed him, muttering angrily under his breath. Stan made to step on the bus himself, but he noticed Kenny still standing still, asleep.

Stan grabbed Kenny's arm and shook him awake. Kenny rubbed his eyes and followed Stan onto the bus and sat next to him near the back.

"Dude, Kenny, are you okay?" Stan asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kenny replied.

Stan watched him skeptically as his eyelids began to droop again. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

Kenny shrugged. "Not a whole lot, but it's no big deal."

"No big deal? You look like you're about to pass out!" Stan exclaimed.

Kenny just shrugged again and looked over at his friend. "The question is, are _you _okay?"

Stan stared at him in surprise. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Kenny frowned. "That's not an answer. Something is up with you, man, why can't you just tell me?"

Stan smiled shakily. "Because talking about feelings is kinda gay," Stan said.

Kenny rolled his eyes. "You're avoiding the question."

Stan sighed, suddenly appearing as tired as Kenny. "Can't we talk about this some other time?"

Kenny looked away, fully realizing that what Wendy had been saying the other night to Mysterion actually was credible. Stan had issues. But like Wendy had been saying, _Kyle _should be the one handling the situation. The two of them were closest. Kenny did care about Stan's wellbeing, however, and if he could help, he would certainly try.

The bus pulled up outside South Park Elementary School and let all of the children off. Cartman dashed off ahead of the others, leaving Kyle glaring after him with contempt.

"You and Cartman have been fighting a lot more than usual lately," Stan observed. "What's up with that?"

Kyle frowned. "I don't know man. He always starts it…something is up." He sighed as he, Stan, and Kenny walked into the school. "And whenever Cartman is involved, there is always trouble, and a _lot _of it."

Kenny and Stan nodded in agreement. In the hallway as they made their way to their lockers, the trio came face to face with Wendy, Bebe, and Red. Wendy looked down at her feet awkwardly, and Stan did the same. Kyle rolled his eyes at the tension in the air.

"Hey Stan," Wendy said quietly.

"Yeah, hey," Stan replied.

Silence followed. Neither group said anything for a while, Bebe and Red exchanged confused glances, and Kyle looked between Wendy and Stan with a concerned look on his face.

Eventually, Wendy looked up and met Kyle's eyes. She blushed and looked away quickly. "H-hey Kyle," Wendy greeted nervously with a smile. Her cheeks were as red as tomatoes.

Kyle quirked an eyebrow, "Um, hey Wendy," he replied confusedly.

Wendy looked at him and gave him an even wider smile before quickly walking past the three boys with her friends in tow.

Kyle stared at the place where Wendy had been standing with a frown on his face, oblivious to the fact that Stan was glaring at him. Kenny chuckled to himself, having a feeling he knew exactly why Wendy had behaved so oddly.

"Dude, what the fuck was that about?" Stan shouted.

Kyle jumped in surprise. "I-I don't know! Girls are weird, man!"

Stan crossed his arms. "She was totally blushing because of you! What is going on between you two?"

Kyle rolled his eyes again. "You know I would never go after Wendy, she's your girlfriend! You're my best friend Stan, I would never jeopardize our friendship over a chick!"

Stan stared at him for a while, but then relented with a sigh. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, I've just been really on edge lately."

Kyle watched him with a worried expression. "Is something wrong?"

Kenny, who had been busy musing about Wendy's apparent crush on Mysterion, finally tuned into the conversation going on between his two friends. Maybe Stan was about to have a breakthrough.

"I, uh, I…no, everything's fine," Stan mumbled unconvincingly.

Kyle placed a hand on his friend's shoulder while Kenny groaned in frustration beside them. "You're a horrible liar, Stan, but whenever you feel like talking, I'm here for you, dude."

Stan smiled. "I know, Kyle."

There was a cough behind them. Cartman leaned against the lockers with three of the foreign exchange students around him…and Butters. "Fags!" Cartman called out to them with a grin. His group laughed hysterically, save for Butters, who just stood there awkwardly.

Kenny cast a glare in Cartman's direction and herded Kyle and Stan towards the classroom. Inside, Mr. Garrison was speaking privately with one of the new girls.

"Ah! Kyle! Just the kid I wanted to see!" Mr. Garrison said, beckoning him over with his hand.

Kyle looked at Stan and Kenny and shrugged before joining his teacher and the new girl.

"I don't know if you two have formally met, but Kyle Broflovski, this is Kai Steiner, one of the foreign exchange students from Germany. She's been having a little trouble with U.S. History since Germany doesn't really teach their students the important subjects, so I was hoping you would be willing to tutor her," Mr. Garrison explained. Kai glared at him for his comment about German education.

Kyle looked at the girl. She was a stereotypical German in appearance: blonde-haired and blue-eyed. He shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

Mr. Garrison smiled. "Great, now why don't you two exchange contact information while I set up for today's lesson?" As he walked away, Kai and Kyle were left together, staring at each other awkwardly.

"So, uh, hi," Kyle began, uncertain.

"Hallo," Kai replied with her German accent. She pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to Kyle. "Zat is my phone number and home address. I vas hoping zat ve could begin tonight, how does zat vork for you?"

Kyle looked at the paper. She had absurdly perfect and strict handwriting that it looked almost as if it had been typed on a computer. Only the slight smudging of the graphite said otherwise. "Uh, yeah, that's fine."

"Great," Kai replied and walked off to her desk.

Kyle continued to stare at the paper, thinking that the address looked familiar, until he heard a voice behind him. "Just be careful not to step into her gas chamber."

Kyle whirled around to glare at Cartman. "Shut up, fat ass! The Holocaust was ages ago!"

Cartman shrugged. "All of that anti-Semitism had been stirring around all of Europe decades before Nazi Germany. What makes you think it all stopped just because of the Holocaust?"

Kyle frowned. "I just, thought that-"

"Well you can keep living in your fantasy world, Kyle, but hate doesn't just go away. Trust me, I would know. Besides, all of those civilians in Germany could've done something, but did they? They just let your people suffer, how does that make you feel?" Cartman asked sincerely.

Kyle looked down at the floor. "I…I don't know…"

Cartman sighed. "I feel for you Kyle. And now you have to tutor her, a girl that comes from the country that so brutally massacred your race."

Mr. Garrison returned to his desk and noticed the two boys talking. "Isn't she such a nice girl, Kyle? You know, she picked you specifically to be her tutor."

Cartman nudged Kyle and gave him a pitying look before taking his seat. Kyle glanced back at Kai, who was watching him, and then quickly took his seat as well, nervousness and fear building up within him.

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long to get out, I had exams and projects to do, and also I felt so stuck on how to write this chapter…the way I was doing it originally felt so bland. Anyway, here you go, it shouldn't take as long for me to update next time. In fact, with all of this sudden free time, it might be a LOT sooner.

P.S. I am going with the assumption that that deleted scene from the episode "The Coon" where it is revealed that Kyle took the fall for Mysterion is canon. It probably isn't since it was a deleted scene, but oh well, I think it'll make for some interesting story material.


End file.
